La rédemption du serpent
by lemarie.ilona
Summary: Drago Malefoy est prit d'un sentiment de culpabilité. Après avoir rejoint l'armée de Voldemort, il se rend compte de son errreur et s'enfuit de chez lui pour trouver un moyen de détruire le mage noir. Sur sa route, il rencontre trois anciens camarades de classe qu'il ne porte pas dans son coeur. Ensemble, ils vont mener une quête dangereuse. Réecriture du tome 7 (dramione)
1. Chapter 1 - Une rencontre innatendue

**CHAPITRE I – Une rencontre innatendue.**

« A quoi tu joues, pensa t-il. »

Il s'assit au bord de la falaise, les pieds dans le vide et les yeux vers l'horizon. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds qui commençaient à devenir un peu trop long à son goût et souffla longuement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu éspèrais bon sang. »

Se parler à lui même était devenu une habitude, il faut dire que depuis plusieurs mois il était le seul avec qui il pouvait avoir de réelles conversations, et même si ça lui semblait encore étrange, c'était le seul moyen de ne pas devenir fou.

D'ailleurs, il se demandait encore si il ne l'était pas devenu, fou. Quitter le manoir de ses parents pour partir à la recherche de chimères, c'était vraiment la chose la plus dingue qu'il avait fait de toute sa vie, et il commençait vraiment à se dire qu'il aurait dû rester auprès de sa mère au lieu de l'abandonner aux mains de ces déséquilibrés.

« Oh maman...Qu'ai-je fais… ? »

L'eau était agitée aujourd'hui, le vent faisait frissonner ses joues, devenues rouge à cause du froid de l'hiver. Il agitait ses pieds, réfechissant encore et encore aux décisions qu'il devrait prendre avant de mourir de froid en plein milieu de nul part.

Nul part. Même lui ne savait pas ou il se trouvait, comment avait-il pu penser qu'il réussirait cette quête sans aucun problème ?

Il s'était cru courageux, brave, et avait décidé sur un coup de tête de partir à la recherche de quelque chose dont il n'avait aucune idée d'ou elle se trouvait, ou de ce à quoi elle ressemblait.

Le seul indice qu'il avait, c'était ce que lui avait confié le professeur rogue avant de prendre les rennes de Poudlard, ce qu'il lui avait confié quand ils s'étaient retrouvés au manoir, après la tragique mort d'Albus Dumbledore.

Il avait longuement pleuré durant cette soirée, il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir fait les bons choix. Il s'en était voulu d'être aussi lâche que son père. Il aurait aimé avoir le courage d'un gryffondor, il aurait aimé pouvoir dire non à sa famille, pouvoir s'enfuir vers un avenir meilleur.

Au lieu de ça, il avait tout accepté, comme si c'était son destin et qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de s'en débarasser. Mais il en avait eu marre de vivre dans la terreur constante, il avait décidé de changer son destin, de prendre sa vie en main et de couper les liens que Voldemort entretenait avec lui.

 _« Ces objets sont introuvables. Mais je suis certain que Dumbledore avait des pistes, il suffirait de fouiller un peu... »_

Alors il s'était rendu à Poudlard, il avait cherché dans ce qui fût un jour le bureau du plus grand sorcier de tout les temps : Albus Dumbledore.

Et des indices, il en avait trouvé. Il était loin d'être bête, il avait donc fait des recherches, passant des heures et des heures dans les livres de la bibliothèque de son père, jusqu'à tomber sur ce qu'il cherchait.

« Séparer son âme en plusieurs parties...Mais comment Voldemort a t-il pu entendre parler de ça ? Et comment personne n'a pu s'en apercevoir ? Se questionna t-il »

Il avait réfléchis des heures durant, se tournant et se retournant dans son lit au Manoir Malefoy.

Il avait fixé son plafond jour après jour en attendant une idée fulgurante. Puis un jour, il s'était souvenu d'une discussion qu'il avait surpris entre Queudver et Voldemort. Il se rappelait les mots de Voldemort, tenant à tout pris à ce que son serpent Nagini soit protégé à tout prix, comme si sa propre vie en dependait. Tout s'était éclairé dans sa tête, evidemment que ce serpent avait toujours été trop proche de Voldemort, tellement que ça en était suspect.

Si cet animal détenait une partie de l'âme du mage noir, il lui serait impossible de réussir à le tuer. Il fallait d'abord trouver les autres horcruxes, et c'est avec cette idée qu'il avait fait ses bagages, et qu'il s'était décidé à quitter le nid familial en route pour une quête hors du commun.

Et aujourd'hui il était loin du résultat qu'il esperait, il avait une piste mais aucun indice pour y parvenir.

« Bravo champion. Il te reste plus qu'à rentrer à la maison. »

Il s'allongea dans les hautes herbes qui bordaient la falaise, les pieds toujours dans le vide. Demain, il repartirait, il était incapable de gerer ça.

Il n'avait pas l'étoffe d'un héros.

Il se releva d'un coup quand il entendit le son de voix un peu plus loin. Cet endroit était désert, il n'y avait rien à des kilomètres à la ronde, ça ne pouvait pas être de simple randonneurs.

Ils s'accroupi pour ne pas être visible puis s'avança pas à pas dans les hautes herbes pour écouter ces voix d'un peu plus près.

« - Ecoutes, on ne peut pas continuer comme ça. A ce rythme là, on ne les retrouvera jamais.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui les ai laissé. Je n'y peut rien !

\- Je sais...Merci encore Charlie.

\- Allez, remettons nous en route, on ne peut pas les laisser prendre plus d'avance. »

Il avait presque envie de rejoindre ces intrus juste pour pouvoir échanger quelques mots avec eux. C'était drôle mais il avait envie de sourire à pleine dent tellement le fait d'entendre d'autres voix que la sienne le rendait heureux.

Il se leva quand il n'entendit plus aucun bruit, et n'eut le temps de rien puisqu'il puissant éclair blanc le cloua au sol. Il venait de se prendre un sort, la bonne nouvelle, c'est que si ces intrus avaient été des mangemorts, il serait déjà mort.

« Malefoy ?! »

Il vit au dessus de lui un visage plus que familier. Une chevelure rousse, des tâches de rousseurs, des vêtements dépareillés : Ronald Weasley.


	2. Chapter 2 - La quête

**CHAPITRE II – La quête**

« Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Tu nous espionnais ?! »

Drago s'assit, encore sous le choc. Que faisais Weasley ici ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas avec Granger et Potter ? Drago n'en revenait pas, jusqu'ici il ne pouvait pas être tranquille. Même ici, à l'autre bout de l'angleterre, il se retrouvait face à un Weasley.

« - Ecoutes Weasley, j'ai aucun compte à te rendre. »

Le rouquin leva sa baguette,prêt à lui lançer un nouveau sort.

« - Tu es un mangemort. Bien evidemment que tu as des comptes à rendre.

\- Un mangemort ? Weasley, si j'avais l'intention de combattre aux côtés de Tu-sais-qui, je ne serais pas ici assis au bord d'une falaise.

\- Bien sûr, tu t'es rangé et t'as une jolie vie de famille tranquille loin de toute magie ?

\- Non. Mais regardes moi Weasley, je ne me suis même pas défendu. Ecoutes, j'étais là bien avant toi, j'en ai rien à faire de ce que tu mijotes. »

Ce qui semblait être le frère de Weasley se rapprocha de lui et lui chuchota deux mots à l'oreille.

Ronald hocha la tête avant de se retourner une fois de plus vers Drago.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Ca ne te regardes pas Weasley. Je répète que je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre.

\- Ecoutes...J'ai vraiment pas la tête a me ba-

\- RON ! »

Ronald se retourna brusquement vers son frère qui se trouvais près d'un arbre à trois pas d'eux.

« - Quoi ?

\- Ils sont passés par ici. Ecoutes Ron si veux trouver ces fichus horcruxes il faut te – Le frère de ron s'arrêta brusquement. Il venait de révéler devant Drago Malefoy la quête de Ronald.

Weasley se frotta le visage avec les mains avant de s'approcher de son frère.

« - Je te laisse la Malefoy, j'ai vraiment pas le temps de m'occuper de toi. Mais si je te recroises, je te jure que je ne te laisserais pas t'en sortir. »

Drago regarda le rouquin s'en aller lentement vers son frère. Ronald recherchait les Horcruxes ? Comment etait il au courant ?

Drago ne pouvait pas le laisser s'en aller, il devait le suivre.

« - WEASLEY ! Weasley attend ! »

Ron se retourna, fronçant les sourcils en voyant son ennemi de toujours s'approcher de lui.

Ron trouvait que Malefoy avait pris un sacré coup de vieux en seulement quelques mois, il avait l'impression que l'ado qui les harcelait à l'école était devenu un adulte en un instant.

« - Malefoy, je t'ai dis que je n'ai pas le temps.

\- Weasley s'il te plait. C'est important. »

Weasley regarda le blondinet droit dans les yeux. Il venait de lui dire s'il te plait, il venait de s'adresser à lui poliement, sans aucun dédain. Alors Ron s'arrêta et décida d'écouter ce que son rival avait à lui dire, si ce dernier parlait sur ce ton, peut être était-ce quelque chose d'important.

« - Bien, expliques toi.

\- Tu … Tu cherches les...Tu cherches les Horcruxes ?

\- Attends… Tu sais ce que c'est ?

\- Ecoutes Weasley, il faut absolument que je vois Potter. Il faut que je lui parle.

\- Vraiment Malefoy ? Tu crois que je vais te faire confiance ? Comment est-ce que tu sais quoique ce soit sur ces fichus horcruxes ?

\- J'ai fais des recherches.

\- Des recherches ?! Ecoutes...Je dois rejoindre les autres, alors sois tu m'expliques, sois tu restes ici.

\- Rogue ! C'est Rogue, qui m'en a parlé. Il m'a dit de fouiller dans les affaires de … de Dumbledore. Ecoutes Weasley, il faut que je vienne avec toi.

\- Adieu Malefoy. »

Ron fit demi tour et s'appretais à transplaner quand Drago le fit s'arrêter.

« Je les recherche aussi ! »

Brusquement, Ron attrapa Malefoy par le bras, avant de le bloquer contre un arbre. Les sourcils fronçés et la baguette contre le visage du dernier.

« - Comment ça ?

\- Je les recherche aussi, j'ai une piste. Une seule, mais je veux aider. Je veux aider à l'éliminer. »

Ron considéra les paroles de Malefoy quelques secondes. Comment pouvait il lui faire confiance ?

« - Okay. Malefoy, donne moi ta baguette. »

Drago fronça les sourcils et serra vigoureusement sa baguette à l'interieur de sa main. Comment pouvait il lui demander ça ? Sa baguette ?

« - Ecoutes, si tu veux venir avec nous, tu me donnes ta baguette. J'ai aucune raison de te faire confiance, alors jusqu'à ce qu'on ai retrouvé Harry et Hermione, je la garde. Compris ? »

Drago comprenait la réaction de Weasley, après tout, il avait pratiquement tué dumbledore quelques mois auparavant, le rouquin avait toutes les raisons de se méfier.

Alors il posa délicatement sa baguette dans la main de son rival, avant de transplaner avec ce dernier.

Arrivés au abords d'un bois, Ron dit à son frère qu'il pouvait partir désormais, qu'il s'occuperais de tout. Drago se demanda alors pourquoi étaient ils seulement tout les deux quand il était tombé sur eux, peut être était il arrivé quelque chose à ses deux amis.

Son frère, qui apparemment s'appelait Charlie, transplana en laissant à son frère un sac plein à ras bord.

« Malefoy, je te préviens, je n'ai ni tente, ni nourriture. Il va falloir se serrer la ceinture. »

Drago acquiesa avant de se rappeller qu'il lui restait quelques pommes à l'interieur de son sac.

Il pris sa petite couverture qu'il posa par terre, puis attrapa une pomme qu'il envoya à Ron. Ce dernier lui adressa un signe de la tête en guise de remerciement, avant de s'allonger à son tour sur une veste qui lui servirait de matelas.

La situation semblait invraisemblable. Un Weasley et un Malefoy, allongés au beau milieu d'une forêt. Rien ne se faisant entendre, si ce n'est les respirations des deux hommes et quelques bruissements dans la forêt, le silence était pesant mais les deux hommes n'avait rien à se dire, il se detestait, et même si ils étaient devenus assez matures pour laisser leurs différents de côté, il n'avait pas plus de point en commun qu'avant.

« - Malefoy ?

\- Oui ?

\- Pourquoi tu as changé de côté ?

\- J'en sais rien. J'ai envie de protéger ma famille, j'ai pas envie de finir ma vie en prison, j'ai pas envie de voir ce monde partir en vrille, je pense...J'en sais rien...Disons que...J'ai pris ma vie en main.

\- Je te préviens, si on retrouve Harry, il ne risque pas de t'accueillir de façon très courtoise.

\- Je m'en fiche. Je veux juste aider, je veux juste être là et pas la bas.

\- Bien.

\- Weasley...Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec eux ?

\- J'ai eu un différent avec Harry. Je suis partis, j'ai regretté mais ils n'étaient déjà plus là.

\- Bien. Vous en avez trouvé ?

\- Oui. Un seul. Mais on a rien pour le détruire.

\- Et la magie ?

\- Trop facile. Non, on bloque encore sur ce côté. Mais peut être qu'Hermione aura trouvé. En parlant d'Hermione, Malefoy, un seul mot déplaçé et tu dégage d'accord ? »

Drago rigola doucement. Il se fichait pas mal d'Hermione, il se fichait pas mal de son sang. Il se fichait pas mal de tout ce qui l'avait préocuppé depuis son enfance, actuellement, il ne voulait pas s'embêter avec tout ça, il appréciait l'hospitalité approximative de Weasley, et ne ferait rien pour mériter de se faire jeter, il irait jusqu'au bout de sa quête même si ça voulait dire rester avec ces trois ennemis d'enfance.

Le lendemain matin, quand Drago ouvrit les yeux, Ronald était déjà debout. Il tournait un peu partout, les mains dans les poches regardant aux alentours pour voir si il n'y trouvait pas un indice quelconque sur l'endroit ou se trouvait ses amis.

Ils finirent par décider de marcher au travers de la forêt, ils verraient bien ou ils atteriraient.

Le sentier semblait peut emprunté et pourtant, ils pouvaient tout deux y voir des traces de pas, des traces de pas qui ne datait que de quelques heures, quelques jours tout au plus.

Plus ils marchaient, plus le silence semblait pesant. Drago avait pensé qu'avoir un compagnon de route lui donnerait la chance d'enfin avoir des conversations avec un autre humain que lui même, mais il semblait que Weasley ne soit pas de cet avis.

Et Malefoy s'en fichait pas mal à vrai dire, ils n'avaient pas grand chose à se raconter, mais passer des heures et des heures l'un avec l'autre sans dire un seul mot commencait à lui taper sur le système. 

Ses jambes étaient engourdies et il avait froid, il n'en pouvait plus de marcher à travers les bois.

Il n'en pouvait plus de marcher vers l'inconnu depuis des semaines, il n'en pouvait plus de ne pas savoir à quoi s'attendre.

Il s'arrêta un moment pour refaire son lacet, et en profita pour faire une petite pause, mais son compagnon ne semblait pas de cet avis. Il le regarda avec mépris et commença à s'approcher de lui quand il entendit non loin d'ici un rire féminin qui ne lui était pas inconnu.

« Hermione. C'est Hermione. J'y crois pas, ils sont la ! » Ron s'était écrié.

Le rouquin se mit à courir en direction du rire cristallin qui résonnait dans la forêt, laissant Drago seule sur son rocher.

Comment allait il s'annonçer à Potter et Granger ? Il n'était pas dupe, il savait qu'il avait très peu de chance que Potter l'accepte dans leur quête, peut être devait il s'en aller après tout, peut être devait il laisser le trio s'occuper de ça sans lui...

Il se maudit pour avoir encore une fois pensé reléguer son travail à quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait pris une décision, il devait s'y tenir, un point c'est tout.

Alors Malefoy prit une grande inspiration, avant de mettre les mains dans ses poches et d'avançer lentement vers sa sentence.

Granger et Potter étaient assis près d'une tente, écoutant Weasley avec attention.

Il remarquait dans leurs yeux de la rancoeur, mais aussi du soulagement. Il savait qu'ils avaient dû se faire un sang d'encre pour leur ami, il voyait nettement dans sa tête une Granger au bord du gouffre, pleurant chaque nuit son amour qui venait de l'abandonner.

Il s'avança et les voix semblaient devenir plus agressives, Potter et Weasley se criaient dessus tandis que Granger avait les yeux dans le vide.

Il s'arrêta, il ne voulait pas participer à cette dispute stupide, il se présenterait plus tard finalement, peut être même qu'il ferait demi tour et qu'il rent-

« MALEFOY ?! »


	3. Chapter 3 - De vieilles rancoeurs

**CHAPITRE III – De vieilles rancoeurs.**

Drago ferma les yeux, comme un enfant qui venait de se faire prendre la main dans le sac après une bêtise. Il leva la tête vers les trois individus en face de lui, puis fit un signe de tête, à peine visible pour leur dire bonjour.

Potter s'approcha de lui d'un pas brute, la baguette levée, prêt à l'attaquer, Drago leva les mains pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas là pour se battre, ce qui n'arrêta pas Harry.

Ce dernier pointa sa baguette sur Drago, et le devisagea longuement.

« - Harry, il est avec moi. »

C'est Ron qui avait dit ça d'un ton désolé. Granger regarda ron, surprise, tandis qu'harry pointait toujours sa baguette sur Drago.

« - Harry, il sait pour les horcruxes. Il les cherche aussi.

Ha oui ? Et bien pardonne moi Ron mais j'ai un peu de mal à croire ça. Il ne t'ai pas venu à l'idée que Malefoy était là sous couverture ? On est espionné, on est suivit, et toi tu fais confiance à un type qui s'est porté volontaire pour tuer Dumbledore et faire infiltrer des mangemorts a Poudlard ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?! »

Ron regarda son ami l'air dépité. Bien sûr qu'il y avait pensé. Il n'était peut être pas l'élu mais il n'en était pas pour autant stupide.

« - Harry il m'a donné sa baguette sans rien dire. Gardes la si tu veux, il ne nous fera pas de mal sans magie.

Et si il appelle Tu sais qui Ron ? Tu es inconscient ! On risque nos vies la ! On risque celle de ta famille, celle de l'ordre !

Et tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Tu crois que je n'ai aucune idée de tout ça ? On est seul Harry ! On est trois, à la recherche d'objets sans aucune piste, sans aucun indice, sans aucun moyen de s'en débarasser ! Alors excuses moi Harry, mais quand quelqu'un soutient qu'il veut nous aider, et qu'il n'oppose aucune résistance, je prend ! »

Harry restait sans voix, et Drago aussi.

« - Bon Harry, tu crois pas qu'on devrait tous rentrer et parler à l'intérieur. Malefoy à sans doute des choses à dire... »

C'était Granger quiavait parlé cette fois. Et drago fût reconnaissant de son intervention, il ne voulait pas risquer sa vie pour une simple engueulade au beau milieu de nul part. Ils seraient beaucoup mieux à l'interieur, protégés par quelques sorts prononçés par la sorcière.

Ils partirent dans la tente, puis s'assirent tous autour d'une soupe et d'un morceau de pain, ce qui leur fît un bien fou. Ron, qui n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours, but sa soupe en un clin d'oeil avant de lfaire un signe a Drago pour lui dire de parler.

« - Après la mort de Dumbledore, Severus et moi nous sommes entretenus au Manoir. Il savait que je n'allais pas bien, et il savait surtout les mots à dire pour que je prenne enfin mon destin en main.

Il m'a parlé de ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit, cette magie qui permettait de fractionner son âme en plusieurs partie pour être...immortel. J'ai cherché pendant des jours avant de tomber sur un livre qui parle d'Horcruxe. Mais j'ai trouvé. Et puis j'ai vu ma mère, dépérir jour après jour, je l'ai vu pleurer et supplier mon père de partir loin, et ça m'a suffit. J'ai pris mon sac, et j'ai quitté le manoir pour mener une quête stupide, sans aucune piste, sauf celle de Nagini.

Nagini ? Le serpent ?

Oui. Le serpent. Je suis persuadé que s'en est un. Seulement, il est trop bien protégé pour tenter quoique ce soit sans se faire tuer. Alors j'ai voulu chercher les autres, mais comment pourrais-je deviner ? J'ai fait le tour de l'angleterre en pensant que peut être aurais-je une idée fulgurante, mais rien. Puis alors que je voulais abandonner, j'ai croisé Weasley. Et quand je l'ai entendu dire qu'il était a la recherche des Horcruxes...J'ai sauté sur l'occasion.

Alors tu veux nous aider ? Tu vas pas nous la faire à l'envers Malefoy ?

Non ! Non...J'ai aucune raison de faire ça, écoutes Potter, Voldemort n'a aucune idée de ce que tu fais, tu peux en être sûr. Il pense simplement que tu te caches, et si il avait dû partager son secret avec quelqu'un, il ne l'aurait surement pas fait avec moi. Je sais que c'est compliqué, mais vous pouvez avoir confiance en moi. Je veux juste...aider.

Très bien. Hermione, tu montes la garde ce soir. Je vais me coucher, Ron, Malefoy, vous devriez en faire de même. »

Granger fit un signe de tête avant de prendre ce qui semblait être un grimoire et de partir dehors.

Ron baissa la tête et s'en alla vers sa couchette pendant qu'Harry rangeait les assiettes. Drago ne se sentait pas à sa place, mais il ferait avec.

Il avait été surpris par le ton de Potter, et la façon dont il gérait la situation. Il avait toujours secrètement jalousé la capacité de Potter à se faire suivre, et même dans des situations si dangereuses, il semblait toujours tout organiser.

Ce soir là, Drago n'arriva pas à s'endormir. Après s'être retourné des dizaines de fois dans son lit, il décida d'aller prendre l'air. Après tout ça ne pouvait que lui faire du bien.

L'air était frais, mais il faisait doux, il n'avait même pas besoin de manteau pour se sentir bien.

Granger était assise au bord de la tente, son livre sous les yeux. Elle était si plongée dans les lignes du livre qu'elle ne remarqua pas que Drago s'était assis non loin d'elle, sur un talus.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? »

Elle sursauta avant de lançer un regard glaciale à Malefoy.

« - Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Je n'arrive pas à fermer l'oeil. Weasley n'arrête pas de ronfler. »

Elle ne rigola pas, à vrai dire, elle fronça un peu plus les sourcils, faisant presque peur à Drago.

« - Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de rigoler Malefoy. Vraiment pas. »

La voix de Granger se brisa à la fin de sa phrase, elle semblait refreindre une envie de pleurer.

Drago baissa les yeux, il n'avait aucune idée de ce que les trois amis avaient vécus avant qu'il ne les rejoigne, il ne savait pas ce qu'était devenus la famille de Weasley, ou si ils n'avaient pas perdus d'autre personne en route. Et il arrivait et se permettait de rigoler, quel manque de tact.

Drago était humain après tout, il ne pouvait pas deviner, et son côté sarcastique ne pouvait pas disparaître d'un jour à l'autre, surtout lorsqu'il se trouvait à parler avec ses rivaux.

Mais à ce moment là, quand il voyait le visage triste de la sorcière devant lui, il se sentit désolé.

Chacun d'eux avait son lot de soucis, et il était bien plaçé pour le savoir.

« - Je suis désolé. »

Elle le regarda longuement, jugeant sans doute la sincérité de Drago, puis doucement, elle fit un signe de tête, comme pour lui dire qu'elle le pardonnait.

« - C'est l'histoire de Poudlard. - fit elle en désignant son livre – ça me détend de me plonger dans ses pages, ça m'a toujours aidé dans les phases difficiles, depuis que je suis rentrée à Poudlard.

Oh. Et tu n'en a pas marre de relire ce livre tout le temps ? Il n'y a plus aucune surprise !

Ca serais comme me demander si je me suis lassée de voir Poudlard pendant toutes ces années. Ce n'est pas le cas, je m'émerveillais toujours autant devant le château, devant son parc qui s'étend à perte de vue, devant le lac noir et la fôret...ce livre, il renferme les secrets de tout ce qu'il y a de majesteux à Poudlard, et à chaque fois que je l'ouvre, j'ai l'impression d'y être. Je me sens bien à Poudlard, je m'y sens en sécurité, alors je lis, je lis encore et encore, comme pour avoir l'impression de ne rien risquer. »

Drago pensa aussi à Poudlard. C'est marrant comme le château lui manquait finalement, lui qui avait toujours passé son temps à le critiquer. Il s'était toujours sentis bien la bas, il y avait comme un sentiment d'invicibilité chez les élèves la bas, tout le monde savait que c'était un endroit sûr et malgré les rivalités entre élèves, c'était un endroit convivial, pratiquement familiale.

Depuis son enfance, Drago n'avait jamais ressenti ce sentiment d'être chez lui, avant qu'il ne soit admis à Poudlard. Puis quand il avait découvert les Serpentard, quand il s 'était retrouvé avec sa nouvelle famille, il s'était sentit bien.

Maintenant qu'il était loin de tout ça, il se sentait seul.

Il observa Hermione, se disant que si ses parents avaient été à ses côtés, ils seraient sûrement furieux de le voir parler avec une sang de bourbe. A vrai dire, même Drago se sentait furieux d'avoir une conversation avec Granger, mais il avait tellement besoin de parler qu'il était prêt à n'importe quoi pour continuer de dialoguer, peu importe avec qui.

« - Vous cherchez depuis longtemps ?

Oui et non. Disons que nous avons attendu le mariage du frère de Ron, le temps de tout mettre en place. On est partis au ministère pour récuperer le médaillone et pu-

Le médaillon ?

Oh, oui, c'est...Malefoy, je peux pas te raconter tout ça.

Granger, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

Tu pourrais partir, tu pourrais aller raconter ça à n'importe lequel de tes petits amis mangemorts et je ne risquerais pas ça. Que Ron ai décidé de t'emmener avec nous c'est une chose, qu'on te laisse nous suivre c'est déjà beaucoup, alors n'en demande pas plus s'il te plait. Je n'ai aucune raison de te faire confiance, et je ne te ferais pas confiance.

Et c'est réciproque Granger, et je m'en fiche. Mais je ne vais pas vous suivre sans rien savoir de ce qui se passe.

Et bien parles en avec Harry, je ne dévoilerais rien. Tu as toujours été détestable avec moi Malefoy, avec nous, même si tu as changé de camp, ça ne fait pas de toi un homme bon, ça ne fait pas de toi un autre homme que celui qui m'a mené la vie dure pendant six années entières. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'aimerais lire en paix. »

Drago baissa les yeux. Pour qui se prenait-elle ? Comment osait-elle lui parler ainsi ?

Son ton avait blessé Drago dans sa fierté, il se leva d'un bond et retourna se coucher, non sans lancer un regard méprisant à Granger qui détourna le regard sans dire un mot.

Drago s'allongea et ferma les yeux, il était terriblement fatigué mais le sommeil n'avait pas l'air de vouloir l'emmener avec lui.

Il pensa à sa mère et ésperait qu'elle allait bien, il savait qu'elle devait se faire un sang d'encre pour lui mais il ne pouvait décidement pas lui donner des ses nouvelles, le risque d'un hibou intercepté était trop fort, et il ne pouvait pas risquer sa vie et celle de sa famille. Et puis, pas de nouvelle, bonne nouvelle.

Si un enfant d'une grande famille de sang pur venait à mourir, tout le monde aurait été au courant.

« Drago Malefoy, enfant unique d'une famille de sang pur, découvert mort après avoir fuit sa famille et ses responsabilités »

Il voyait déjà les gros titres, à vrai dire, il s'en fichait. Mais il s'imaginait le visage détruit de sa mère, pensant qu'il l'avait abandonné. Il se detestait parfois d'avoir fait ça, mais elle comprendrait

Quand il fût enfin endormis, il eut à peine le temps de sombrer dans un sommeil profond avant qu'une silhouette passe près de lui pour sortir de la tente.


	4. Chapter 4 - Plongeon dans les abysses

**CHAPITRE IV – Plongeon dans les abysses.**

Drago ouvrit les yeux. Il n'y avait personne debout dans la tente. Et pourtant il était sûr et certain d'avoir sentit une présence passer près de lui.

Il regarda autour de lui, Weasley ronflait encore beaucoup trop fort, tout semblait si calme.

Drago se leva, quelque chose clochait. Il le sentait, et pourtant il n'arrivait pas à deviner ce qui lui causait du soucis.

Il tourna en rond dans la grande tente, quelque chose n'allait pas, il savait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, il le savait. Mais quoi ?

Il regarda son lit, celui de weasley, celui de Potter.

Vide.

Le lit de Potter était vide !

D'un bond il sauta du sien pour enfiler sa veste, qu'allait faire Potter dehors à une heure si tardive ?

Il prit sa baguette que Weasley avait posé à côté de son matelas, puis sortit de la tente à la recherche de l'élu qui s'était enfonçé dans la nuit noire.

Il passa à côté de Granger qui s'était endormie sur un tronc, il secoua la tête, quelle incompètences ces sang de bourbe, n'importe qui aurait pu leur rendre visite avec cette garde de pacotille.

Il remarqua sur le sentier des traces de pas qu'il interpreta comme étant celle du sorcier manquant, il entreprit donc de les suivre, sans savoir où cela allait le mener.

Il erra pendant une dizaine de minutes, se demandant ce qu'il ferait si Potter s'était fait attrapé.

La fin de tout espoir. Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça, même avec toute la rancoeur qu'il ressentait envers le Gryffondor.

Alors il s'enfonça encore et encore, plus il marchait, et plus il se perdait au milieu de la noirçeur de la forêt. Il ne savait pas ou il était, mais cet endroit ne lui inspirait rien de bon.

Il n'entendait rien, la forêt était silencieuse, seuls ses pas se faisaient entendre lorsqu'il s'enfonçaient dans la boue ou qu'ils frottaient contre les feuilles qui tombaient sur le sentier.

Dans quel pétrin s'était fourré Potter ! Quelle idée de partir, quelle idée alors qu'il était le sorcier le plus recherché d'Angleterre ! Savait il que Voldemort avait des rafleurs qui trainaient dans chaques coins d'ici ?

Il s'enerva et poussa un long grognement de frustration quand tout à coup il entendit un plongeon à quelques pas de lui. Il poussa les branches unes à unes avant de s'embarquer dans une petite clairière, au loin, il aperçut un lac complètement gelé qui semblait tout à fait normaL.

Et pourtant, il savait que quelque chose était louche. Il remarqua une faible lumière au fond du lac, et il s'approcha un peu, doucement, très doucement.

La glace s'était brisée au milieu du lac, et Drago semblait y voir à l'intèrieur une silhouette se débattant au milieu de l'eau sombre. Se pourrrait-il que Potter soit tombé à l'intérieur ?

Comment un sorcier aussi doué aurait pu tomber dans un lac gelé ? Il ne pouvait pas y croire.

Rapidement il enleva sa veste et sa chemise pour se retrouver en pantalon face au lac, il marcha lentement sur la glace avant de plonger d'un coup dans l'eau glaciale.

Le froid lui faisait l'effet de millier de couteaux s'enfonçant lentement à travers sa peau, il avait du mal à bouger les membres, comme si il était paralysé.

Il se laissa fermer les yeux avant de les rouvrir comme pris d'une idée soudaine. Il devait rattraper Potter. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à la douleur, il s'efforça de bouger les bras dans de grands mouvements pour aller plus vite, il fit un mouvement sec avec sa baguette, c'est ainsi qu'un faisceau de lumière en sortit pour l'aider à s'éclairer dans les eaux troubles qui l'entourent.

Il aperçue le corps inerte d'Harry Potter au fond du lac, entre deux rochers.

Il fonça droit sur le sorcier et lui attrapa le bras pour le mettre autour de ses propres épaules, non loin de lui, il trouva le médaillon et une épée argentée qu'il attrapa.

Puis rapidement, il remonta à la surface avant de porter Potter jusqu'à la terre ferme.

Il posa leur baguette sur le côté avant de poser ses mains sur le torse de Potter et de tenter de le réanimer.

Après quelques minutes ce dernier se réveilla en crachant l'eau qui lui encombrait les poumons, Drago se sentait soulagé.

Il poussa un long soupir avant de plonger son visage dans la paume de ses mains, il venait de sauver l'élu, sans lui, le gryffondor serait mort au fond de l'eau, noyé et frigorifié.

Frigorifiés, ils l'étaient d'ailleurs tout les deux. Leur corps tremblait alors qu'ils fixaient tout les deux le lac en face d'eux.

« Comment tu as su ? » Potter venait de parler pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses minutes. Drago lui avait donné sa chemise pensant sans doute qu'il en avait plus besoin que lui. Il regarda le sorcier dans les yeux avant de lui expliquer.

« - Je t'ai vu partir. Alors je t'ai suivis. J'ai cru que des rafleurs t'avaient attrapé Potter.

Drago se gratta la nuque, il avait espéré que Potter le remercierait, mais rien.

Il savait pourquoi il avait detesté le balafré pendant sept années de suite.

Puis il attrapa sa baguette alors qu'il entendait d'étranges bruits au delà des arbres autour des deux sorciers.

« - Baisse ta baguette Malefoy ! Je savais qu'on pouvait pas te faire confiance. »

C'était Hermione. Elle avait vu Malefoy partir alors qu'elle montait la garde, pensant qu'il allait les dénonçer à une armée de rafleurs n'attendant que d'attraper le trio, elle l'avait suivit à travers la forêt. Elle pointait à présent sa baguette sur le Mangemort, prête à lui jeter n'importe quel sort si il tentait quoique ce soit contre elle ou son ami.

Ce qui la surprenait, c'était que le blond se tenait torse nu devant elle. Son pantalon était trempé et il semblait trembler de froid. Que faisait il dans cette tenue ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes Malefoy ? »

« - Hermione laisse le. C'est de ma faute. » Harry venait de parler. Drago souffla de soulagement, comme si il aurait été assez bête pour s'en prendre à Potter.

Hermione incredule, haussa les sourcils pour demander des explications.

« - Regardes ce que j'ai trouvé au fond du lac ! Je voulais la chercher, mais le médaillon m'en a empêché...J'allais mourir si Malefoy ne m'avait pas suivit. Il m'a sauvé la vie Hermione, laisse le tranquille. Rentrons nous coucher. »

Hermione regarda l'épée dans les mains de Drago, c'était l'épée de Gryffondor ! Celle qu'Harry avait utilisé pour vaincre le basilique, celle qui était sensée être à Poudlard, à la vue du nouveau directeur.

Que faisait elle ici ? Comment avait elle trouvé Harry ?

Elle baissa sa baguette, non sans lançer un regard à Malefoy, puis ils rentrèrent à la tente, dans un silence presque religieux, bercé par les bruits de la forêt.

Arrivé dans leur tente, Harry preta à Drago des vêtements secs que ce dernier enfila, bien que trop petit pour un gabarit comme le sien, Drago se sentait nettement mieux au chaud dans ces vêtements que torse nu dans la neige.

Ils s'assèyerent tout les trois et Granger leur servit une tasse de thé chaude, Weasley s'était reveillé evidemment, leur demandant la raison de leur état.

Alors Drago avait parlé.

« - D'ailleurs Potter, comment as tu su pour l'épée ?

C'est vrai Harry, comment as tu su pour l'épée ?

Vous allez trouver ça ridicule mais...j'ai vu...Le patronus de ma mère. J'ai vu une biche et je l'ai suivit...Et au fond du lac, je l'ai vu, j'ai vu l'épée, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fait là, je ne sais pas pourquoi on m'a mené à elle mais quelqu'un voulait que je la trouve.

Harry, depuis 7 ans y'a des tas de trucs qui se passent, je propose qu'on aille se coucher, et on demelera tout ça demain ? Si on doit se mettre en route, autant être reposé. »

Tout le monde acquiesa. Hermione repartis monter la garde, et quand il vit que tout les autres étaient dans leur lit, Drago la suivit.

« - Malefoy ?

je ne veux pas dormir. J'ai pris l'habitude d'avoir des petites nuits. Tu t'es déjà endormie tout à l'heure, je prefere etre là si ça se reproduit.

Malefoy je monte la garde par pur principe, les sortilèges de protection que j'ai jeté ici sont infaillibles, tu peux aller te coucher.

Ta fierté te perdra Granger tu sais ? Tu préfères attendre qu'il arrive quelque chose pour que tu te rendes comptes que nul sortilège n'est infaillible ? Regarde, même le seul sortilege connu comme ne pouvant louper son but n''a pas eu l'éffet escompté sur ton cher petit ami.

Harry est tout sauf mon petit ami.

Détend toi Granger. C'est une blague.

L'humour n'a jamais été ton fort Malefoy, pardonnes moi de ne pas rigoler à toutes tes boutades.

Finement observé Granger. Sauf qu'on ne se connait pas toi et moi, je pourrais être l'homme le plus drôle du monde que tu ne le saurais même pas.

Je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que nous n'avons sans doute pas le même humour raciste et élitiste. »

Drago rigola, un humour raciste et élitiste. Ses seuls amis à Poudlard étaient de parfaits idiots, ils n'auraient pas compris une seule de ses blagues si elles étaient réduites à ce genre d'humour.

« - Tu as raison, d'ailleurs Gregory et Vincent ne les comprenaient jamais, c'est sans doute pour ça qu'ils riaient tout le temps. De vrais crétins ces deux là. »

Il aurait aimé savoir où étaient ses deux amis, malgré tout, après tant d'années à leurs côtés, il avait noué des liens forts avec eux. Ils étaient stupides, ils n'avaient rien en commun avec Drago, mais ils étaient les seuls à ne jamais l'avoir jugé, ou ne jamais avoir rien attendu de lui. Et aujourd'hui il ne savait même pas si ils étaient encore à Poudlard, encore moins si ils étaient en vie.

« - Ca ne te manque pas, Poudlard ? » Drago se retourna vers la sorcière, il ne s'attendait pas à cette question.

« - Parfois si. En fait, c'est surtout ce que representait l'école qui me manque. On était insouciants, on était en sécurité. Maintenant, ici, j'ai l'impression de jouer ma **vie** à chaque pas que je fais et je ne sais même pas ou je vais.

Comme quoi...

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Tu as passé ces sept dernières années à critiquer Poudlard.

Oui, je sais. J'étais un sacré con parfois.

Parfois ?

Ecoutes Granger, vous n'avez pas été tendre avec moi non plus. J'ai été rejeté par « l'élu » le premier jour de notre arrivée à Poudlard. Moi, Drago Malefoy. J'avais rien demandé.

Tu as ris de Ron Malefoy.

Ca ne valait pas ça, c'est lui qui a lançé cette guerre. Pas moi.

Mais tu as pris du plaisir à nous faire du mal, pas nous.

Et ce coup de poing ?

Celui là était mérité. Et oui il m'a fait du bien. Mais tu m'as insulté de sang de bourbe pendant trois ans avant que j'ose enfin te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce.

Ha Granger. Et regardes nous aujourd'hui !

Ca ne change rien Malefoy. Je te l'ai déjà dit, ça ne change rien. Tu n'es pas mon ami, je ne suis pas la tienne.

Oh loin de moi cette idée. Mais j'ai quand même sauvé la vie de ton meilleur ami i peine une heure.

Oui. Merci, mais je ne suis toujours pas convaincue par ta nouvelle vie.

Tant pis Granger, je ne cherche pas à te convaincre, je sais qui je suis, peu importe ce que tu en penses. J'ai absorbé tellement de chose que j'en suis plus fort désormais, tes remarques ne changeront rien aux choix que j'ai fait, je peux pas revenir en arrière mais je sais comment aller de l'avant.

Attends...répète ça !

Quoi ? Je sais que je suis ?

Non! Tu as absorbé tellement de chose que tu en aies devenu plus fort ! Mais c'et ça Malefoy ! Tu es presque un génie ! »

Elle se leva d'un bond, Drago ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait. Il la suivit dans la tente, elle avait un livre dans les mains, c'était l'histoire de Poudlard.

« - Elle n'absorbe que ce qui la renforce !

De quoi tu parles Granger ?

L'épée ! L'épée ! Harry à tué le basilique dans la chambre des secrets, en deuxième année, il a détruit un horcruxe avec un de ses crochets !

Potter à détruit un Horcruxe ? Mais comment ça ?

Le journal qui appartenait à Jedusor, enfin, Voldemort...Celui qui à fait de Ginny celle qui à ouvert la chambre, c'était un Horcruxe, et Harry l'a détruit avec l'un des crochets du basilique. »

Drago avat un profond respect pour Potter. Il pouvait penser tout ce qu'il voulait, le Gryffondor était puissant, il ne pouvait le nier. Tuer un basilique et se confronter au plus grand mage noir de tout les temps à douze ans, c'était un exploit héroique.

« - Et donc ?

Et donc, le venin du basilique à tué l'Horcruxe. Le fait est que l'épée à transperçé le basilique en pleine tête, elle n'absorbe que ce qui la renforce, elle a absorbé le venin ! L'épée peut détruire l'Horcruxe !

Donc, celui qui nous l'a envoyé est au courant de notre quête, et veut que nous détruisions l'horcruxe ! Granger tu es douée ! »

Ils prirent l'épée et attrapèrent le médaillon avant d'aller à l'exterieur de la tente.

« - Poses le ici Malefoy. »

Drago déposa le médaillon sur un tronc d'arbre allongé dans la neige, puis Granger donna l'épée au Serpentard.

« - Tu veux que ça soit moi qui le fasse ?

Je veux être sûre que tu ne nous mentes pas Malefoy.

Tu es sûre que je ne risque rien ?

Je n'en sais rien, mais je suis là. Il y a peu de chance qu'il t'arrive quelque chose à toi et pas à moi. Allez Malefoy, tu peux y arriver. »

Drago se sentait fière et pris d'un courage soudain. Il tenait entre ses mains l'épée de Godric Gryffondor et s'appretait à tuer une partie de Lord Voldemort, il n'avait jamais été aussi fière de lui.

Granger murmura une phrase dans un langage qu'il ne connaissait pas et Drago regarda le médaillon s'ouvrir en un bruit sourd, puis il baissa les bras.

Deux silhouettes venaient d'apparaître devant lui, sa mère, et son père, les sourcils fronçés, les yeux remplis de deception.

« _Drago, qu'avons nous râté avec toi ? Regardes toi, comment as tu pu nous trahir à ce point ? Comment peut tu te detourner de nous. Nous avons toujours su, toujours su que tu n'étais qu'un bon à rien, que tu n'arriverais jamais à répondre à nos attentes. Tu n'es qu'une immense déception pour toute la famille, tu fais honte à ton sang. Tu fais pleurer ta mère chaque soir, elle est si déçue Drago, elle est déçue, elle a brûlé chaque photo de toi, chaque objets t'appartenant, elle t'a totalement effaçé de nos vies Drago, c'est comme si tu n'avais jamais existé ici, et c'est mieux ainsi.._. »

Des larmes coulaient le long des joues de Drago, il était comme hypnotisé par les paroles de son père, il avait mal. Il ne pouvait pas écouter plus de ses mots, ils ne pouvaient plus...

Il pris l'épée et l'enferma dans ses poings, puis il s'avança vers le médaillon avant de faire taire la voix de son tiran de père en assainant un coup d'épée sur l'horcruxe. Granger et lui furent repoussés en arrière dans une onde de choxc émanant du collier, puis plus rien, le silence complet.

Drago venait de détruire l'horcruxe. Il venait de faire faiblir Voldemort, il venait de se libérer d'un fardeau qui pesait sur lui depuis des années.

« -Granger ?! Ça va ?

Malefoy, on a réussis ! »

Malefoy soupira avant de sourire. Ils venaient tout les deux de résoudre un problème colossale, le lendemain, ils se remettraient en route pour courir à la perte de Lord Voldemort, plus motivés que jamais.


	5. Chapter 5 - Les vestiges d'une guerre

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla avec le sourire.

Elle se leva et prit grand soin de préparer le petit déjeuner pour toute la tente, elle se sentait bien, plus heureuse que depuis qu'elle avait quitté le terrier pour suivre Harry et Ron dans leur chasse aux Horcruxes.

Elle avait trouvé un moyen de détruire ces derniers et ça lui enlevait un poids énorme des épaules, désormais ils n'avaient plus qu'à suivre les pistes qu'ils avaient pour se débarasser de Lord Voldemort.

Une fois les thés prêt, Hermione alla réveiller ses deux amis, avant de taper l'épaule de Malefoy pour qu'il se lève à son tour.

Elle devait avouer qu'il l'avait impressionné hier soir en détruisant le médaillon, elle avait pensé en lui tendant l'épée qu'il n'oserait pas, qu'il ne voudrait pas. Elle avait pensée en lui donnant qu'il refuserait et qu'il avouerait enfin qu'il n'était qu'un espion. Mais il avait empoigné l'épée et avait affronté la vision qui en sortait avec bravoure, il avait eu le temps d'un instant, l'étoffe d'un Gryffondor.

Harry et Ron l'embrassèrent sur la joue avant de prendre leur tasse de thé, puis ils s'assirent à côté d'elle à table, pendant que Malefoy croquait dans une de ses pommes.

« - Hermione, tu voudrais me passer le médaillon ? Tu le porte depuis hier. »

Hermione eut un petit rire, les garçons n'étaient pas au courant.

« - Oh Harry. Tu ne devineras jamais ! - Harry eut un regard apeuré, angoissé à l'idée qu'Hermione ait perdu l'objet.

Detends toi Potter...

Hermione dit moi ce qu'il se passe, ou est il ?!

He bien, on peut dire qu'il ne nous embêtera plus.

Comment ça ? Qu'as tu fait Hermione ?!

Hier, lorsque vous vous êtes couchés, Malefoy et moi avons trouvé l'utilité de l'épée ! Elle n'absorbe que ce qui la renforce Harry ! Elle a absorbé le venin du basilique en deuxième année, le même venin qui t'as servis à détruire le journal de Jedusor !

Que veux tu dire ?

Hier, nous avons donc pris l'épée...et...Et Malefoy a détruit le médaillon. »

Les regards se tournèrent vers Malefoy qui baissa les yeux.

« - Malefoy a détruit l'Horcruxe ?

Je sais que ça t'étonne Weasley, mais oui, j'ai fais une bonne action. Et vous devriez remercier Granger, elle a trouvé l'idée d'elle même. Je n'ai fais que donner un coup d'épée sur un collier.

Merci Hermione ! Tu es brillante ! »

Ils passèrent la matinée à sourire, comme si cette nouvelle venait de donner un nouveau tournant à leur quête. Ils avaient complètement laissé de côté le fait qu'ils étaient encore très loin de trouver les autres Horcruxes, mais peu importe, c'était la première fois qu'ils avaient la tête hors de l'eau depuis qu'ils avaient découvert le médaillon, et ça valait tout l'or du monde.

Ils prirent leurs affaires et rangèrent la tente alors qu'Harry énonçait son plan au reste de l'équipe.

« - J'ai décidé qu'on irait à Godric's Hollow. »

Hermione haussa les sourcils, c'était une très mauvaise idée, Voldemort se douterais sûrement qu'Harry y retournerais, et si il avait envoyé des mangemorts là bas, elle ne donnait pas cher de la peau de ses amis et elle.

« - Harry...

Je sais Hermione, tu pense que c'est une mauvaise idée, mais j'ai réflechis, et je pense que c'est une bonne idée. C'est la bas qu'il a tenté de me tuer, qu'il les a tué tout les deux. Cet endroit compte autant pour lui que pour moi, alors si il a cherché des endroits ou cacher des Horcruxes, c'est sûrement la bas qu'il l'a fait.

Et si il t'attend la bas ?

Peu de chance en réalité, il ne sort pas de chez lui, ou du manoir Malefoy quand il y est.

Tu vois Hermione ! Ecoutes Malefoy !

Mais il pourrait y envoyer ses meilleurs mangemorts, et même si vous êtes les amis de l'élu, je pense qu'aucun de nous ne ferait long feu face à Bellatrix.

Tu vois Harry ! Ecoutes Malefoy ! On ne vaut rien face à des sorciers pratiquant la magie noire comme eux !

Alors, que ceux qui veulent, viennent avec moi. Le reste, vous pouvez rester ici. Je me débrouillerais ! Mais Hermione, sans toi, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau. »

Hermione resta muette un instant. Il était fou, il était fou de vouloir y aller mais il était encore plus dément de penser qu'elle restera ici pendant qu'il serait la bas à mener sa mission à bien.

Elle ne le laisserait jamais aller seul dans un endroit aussi dangereux, et il le savait.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers Ron qui attendait son approbation pour donner la sienne, alors elle s'avança vers Harry.

« - D'accord, nous venons avec toi. Mais, Harry, si on croise des mangemorts, on fais demi tour. On ne va pas risquer notre vie alors que nous venons tout juste de trouver le moyen de détruire Voldemort. »

Les quatre sorciers se prirent la main avant de transplaner pour Godric's hollow. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un petit village enneigé, charmant.

Il était évident que la guerre que préparait Voldemort n'avait pas touché cet endroit, le village semblait tranquille, tandis qu'on entendant de l'endroit ou ils étaient des chants de Noël émanant de l'église du Village.

Drago souriait, il trouvait ça si beau, il voyait des famille réunies et heureuses d'être ensemble et ces temps de fêtes, les flocons qui tombaient sur la ville donnaient au tout une certaine poésie qui lui faisait regretter de ne jamais avoir vécu cela avec ses propres parents.

Harry semblait troublé par le calme de l'endroit, pourtant hanté par la mort de ses parents. Ils vivaient tous près de leur maison, et personne n'en avait rien à faire.

Hermione lui prit la main, pour lui montrer son soutien pendant que Ron lui tapota l'épaule gentillement.

Ils marchèrent le long de la route, passant au milieu des quelques enfants qui jouaient encore dehors, les pieds s'enfonçant dans la neige.

Ils s'arrèterent devant les ruines d'une maison ancienne, c'était celle des Potter, elle était restée telle quel.

Ils se recueillèrent tous sans exception devant cette maison, même Drago se sentait mal pour Harry, il avait toujours redouté le jour ou ses parents partiraient, et il pouvait comprendre le sentiment qu'Harry ressentait actuellement, devant l'image de la violence qu'avaient vécu James et Lily.

Dans ces moments là, quand il observait le chaos que le mage noir créait partout ou il passait, Drago se sentait coupable. Il se sentait coupable d'avoir participé à mener à bien des missions qui avait pour but de semer la peur partout dans le monde des sorciers, il se sentait coupable d'avoir participé à la mort du plus grand sorcier du monde, et d'avoir enlevé au monde des sorciers, le seul moyen qu'ils avaient de se sentir en sécurité.

Drago se désolidarisa du groupe, il ne valait rien face à eux. Ils étaient tous des sorciers intègres et courageux, qui s'étaient battus toute leur vie pour échapper à un destin sombre, combattant pour le bien de leur monde, pendant que lui avait cédé à la facilité et avait suivit les pas de son père qui ne voulait pas d'un monde meilleur.

Il commença à marcher lentement pour s'éloigner un peu des trois sorciers, il n'avait pas le droit de rester à leurs côtés pendant ce moment sacré pour Potter, il n'avait pas le droit de rester quand il avait partagé les idées de Voldemort pendant des années, il ne valait rien, il n'était rien, si ce n'est coupable.

Après quelques minutes de marche, il poussa le portillon de ce qui semblait être l'entrée du cimetière de Grodric's hollow. Des dizaines de pierres tombales étaient alignées devant lui, la neige rendant le tout si poétique que Drago ne put s'empêcher de rester immobile à observer le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Il alla s'assoire sur une tombe, et plongea son visage dans ses mains, il se sentait mal d'avoir imposé sa présence aux trois Gryffondors, il n'aurait pas dû leur infliger ça.

Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait plus laisser faire, il avait besoin de mettre la main à la pâte, il avait besoin de s'éloigner de chez lui et d'aider son prochain, parcequ'il avait déjà fait trop de mal autour de lui.

Et il ne pouvait pas arrêter de s'imaginer toutes ces tombes remplies des corps de ses amis, de sa famille, il imaginait Weasley pleurant les siens et le monde des sorciers en deuil. Il ne pouvait plus sortir de sa tête que dans peu de temps, plus rien ne serait pareil, il savait que les choses changeraient à jamais, il savait qu'ils demeureraient endeuillés pendant des années.

« - A quoi tu penses Malefoy ? »

Une main venait de se poser sur son épaule, Granger le regardait les yeux pleins de compassion, et il se sentit comme un enfant le temps d'une seconde, un enfant sous l'aile d'une mère bienveillante.

« - Tu sais...On ne te tient responsable de rien... »

Drago leva la tête vers la sorcière, sa main tenait toujours sur son épaule. Il avait la nette impression que ce geste semblait seller leur relation, comme si elle lui pardonnait, comme si cela voulait dire que le passé restait derrière eux et qu'elle avait décidé d'aller de l'avant.

Le cœur de drago se rechauffa d'un seul coup, il se sentait à sa place en ce moment.

« - Vous devriez. Tout ça, j'y ai participé.

Mais ce soir tu es avec nous et pas aux côtés de tu-sais-qui.

Mais...j'ai tué Dumbledore, tout ce qui se passe est de ma faute !

Tu n'as tué personne Malefoy, et Dumbledore voyait en toi que tu n'étais pas un mauvais homme.

Je ne suis pas légitime pour vous aider, je n'aurais pas dû venir, c'est une insulte à Potter que je sois là, ce soir, à vos côtés alors que ses parents furent tué à cause de Tu-sais-qui.

Tu es trop mauvais envers toi même Malefoy. Harry...Harry a encore du mal à te considérer comme un allié, mais il ne te tient pas responsable de ce qu'il se passe, il sait que tu n'as pas eu le choix.

J'aurais pu ! J'aurais pu dire non ! J'ai simplement été lâche, inutile de me trouver des excuses.

Nous le sommes tous un jour. Regardes la bas. »

Granger montra Weasley et Potter qui se trouvaient un peu plus loin, devant une pierre tombale portant les noms de James et Lily Potter.

Drago se demandait ce qu'il devait y voir à part deux amis se serrant l'un contre l'autre pour aider l'un deux à surmonter ce moment fort en émotion.

« - Tu vois, Ron à souvent été jaloux dans sa vie. Il a souvent envié Harry pour tout ce qu'il avait. Et il y a quelques semaines il a même décidé de le confronter et de s'enfuir, nous laissant Harry et moi, seuls. C'était lâche et égoïste, ce qu'on a pas vu, c'est qu'il souffrait de tout ça. Mais il est revenu, et on ne lui en veut pas.

Moi, j'ai souvent pris les gens de haut, pensant que j'étais la meilleure, mais ces deux garçons valent bien mieux que moi, si tu savais. On a tous des vices Malefoy, l'important c'est ce qu'on essaye de faire avec eux, et toi tu as décidé de laisser ça de côtés pour prendre ton destin en main, c'est ça et seulement ça qui importe maintenant. »

Drago ferma les yeux à peine une seconde, laissant les paroles de Granger couler dans son esprit.

Elle avait raison, il devait se ressaisir et ouvrir les yeux face au destin qu'il avait devant lui.

Tant pis pour ce qu'il avait fait, Drago allait se racheter une conduite, on parlerait de lui aux côtés des sorciers historiques qu'il apprenaient à l'école.

Il se leva et fit un demi sourire à Granger, il n'était pas encore prêt à mettre leur passé de côté, mais il appréciait la démarche de la jeune fille, et elle se trompait, elle valait bien mieux que n'importe quel autre sorcier.

« - Ca ne veut pas dire que nous sommes amis Malefoy, mais, nous menons le même combat après tout. »

Ils se serrerent la main, c'était un accord commun, ils seraient assez adultes pour faire en sorte de s'entendre ne serais-ce qu'un peu.

Quand Drago fut prêt à avancer vers Harry et Ron, il remarqua quelque chose de spécial sur la tombe qui lui avait servit de siège une minute auparavant.

Le symbole inscrit lui rappelait quelque chose, il ne savait pas où il l'avait vu, mais il avait déjà rencontré ce triangle quelque part, et apparemment, Hermione aussi.

Elle se tenait debout face à la tombe, les yeux ecarquillés.

« - Granger ? Il se passe quoi ?

Ce symbole, il est dans le livre que Dumbledore m'a laissé.

Et il represente quelque chose de spécial ?

A vrai dire, j'en ai aucune idée. Peverell ? Ca ne me dit rien.

Mais si ce symbole est dans le livre c'est qu'il doit être important n'est-ce pas ? Dumbledore savait que vous viendriez ici, il n'a pas fait ça par hasard !

Tu as raison, et je le sais, mais je ne peux pas deviner ce qu'il a vou-

Granger, ta baguette. »

Drago attrapa Hermione par le bras, quelqu'un les observait un peu plus loin, caché dans l'ombre d'un arbre à l'orée du cimetière.

Hermione ne comprenait pas, elle venait de sortir sa baguette et essayait de comprendre pourquoi son voisin lui tenait le bras l'air si paniqué.

« - Granger, quelqu'un nous observe. »

Hermione tourna la tête lentement vers la silhouette, c'était une femme, une femme âgée. Elle s'approcha un peu plus de Drago, la baguette toujours à la main. Qui était-elle et pourquoi elle était immobile à l'entrée du cimetière, il n'y avait personne à part eux ici, elle n'avait rien à regarder à part les quatre sorciers.

Harry et Ron avait remarqué la femme et s'étaient rapprochés d'Hermione et Drago, Ron avait d'ailleurs froncés les sourcils quand il remarqua le bras du serpentard sur celui de la femme qu'il aimait.

Hermione s'empressa de s'éloigner de Drago, elle ne voulait pas que son ami pense n'importe quoi d'elle, elle n'avait rien à faire avec Drago et rien ne se passait entre eux. Elle avait déjà perdu Ron une fois, elle ne risquerait pas de le perdre une seconde fois, la vie sans lui était beaucoup trop dure.

Harry n'avait pas l'air inquiet, il avança vers le portail d'une façon sereine, sa baguette rangée soigneusement dans sa poche. Hermione, Ron et Drago n'osaient pas bouger, ils étaient restés au même endroit, la baguette à a main, prêts à attaquer à n'importe quel moment.

Quand ils se rendirent compte qu'Harry et la femme semblaient se connaître, ils se rapprochèrent tous de lui d'un même pas, se demandant qui pouvait bien être cette vieille dame et comment les avaient-elle trouver.

« - Harry, qui est-ce ?

C'est Bathilda Tourdesac, une amie de Dumbledore. Peut être sait elle des choses sur les horcruxes, peut être qu'elle peut nous aider.

Harry je ne sais pas, on ne la connait pas, on ne peut pas lui faire confiance.

Hermione, on a accepté Malefoy avec nous, on peut bien aller parler à une vieille dame qui, a la vue de son état, ne pourra nous faire aucun mal.

Potter, pas la peine d'être désobligeant.

C'est pas le moment les garçons. Arrêtez de vous battre comme des enfants, on a plus douze ans. »

Ron venait de se montrer plus mature que les deux jeunes hommes, ce qui surprit tout le monde pendant quelques secondes.

Hermione souria à son ami, il avait grandis si vite depuis l'année dernière, il avait pris de la maturité en un rien de temps, et avait su se montrer adulte en...presque toutes circonstances. Elle le trouvait très séduisant quand il se faisait entendre de cette façon, elle aimait le Ron peu sur de lui et un peu maladroit, mais elle adorait le voir se montrer fort et meneur.

« - Si Harry pense que tout vas bien, on tente l'experience, tout le monde garde sa baguette sur soi, allons y. »

C'est ainsi que les quatres camarades s'approchèrent de l'invitée surprise, Hermione n'était pas sereine, mais ils étaient quatre sorciers avec un niveau plutot avançé en guise de technique de défense, que pouvait-ils craindre d'une vieille dame ?

Pourtant, son cœur battait la chamade, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, et elle le savait. Elle serrait sa baguette dans son poing comme si sa vie en dépendait, et c'était le cas au final, si une embuscade les attendait, alors elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau, ni de celles de ses camarades.

Ils arrivèrent dans une petite maison extrêmement sombre, seule une unique bougée, posée sur la table de la pièce à vivre, éclairait la vaste salle.

Une odeur de renfermé se faisait sentir, Hermione sentait l'odeur insupportable s'emparer de ses narines, c'était plus que désagréable et la jeune femme se demandait comment leur hôte pouvait vivre ici et respirer encore.

Ils étaient à l'étroit dans le petit salon au milieu des livres et des tasses sales qui trainaient un peu partout, Hermione remarqua que Drago n'avait pû s'empêcher de toucher ce qu'il trouvait.

Il avait un cadre dans les mains, une photo d'un sorcier, il fronça les sourcils et souffla sur la photo pleine de poussière. A la vue du sorcier, il fit une mine surprise, il connaissait cet homme.

Elle décida de ne pas lui poser la question pour le moment, il avait reposé le cadre et s'était installé sur une chaise aux côtés des deux autres garçons.

Ron avait l'air aussi inquiet qu'Hermione, et elle se sentait de rassurer de voir qu'elle n'était pas folle, cette vieille dame ne lui inspirait rien qui vaille.

Harry, lui, semblait tout à fait serein. Mais Hermione savait qu'il était tellement aveuglé par son envie de trouver n'importe quel piste qu'il serait prêt à croire n'importe qui si ce dernier lui promettais des indices.

La vieille dame lui demanda d'un geste de monter avec elle, il se leva d'un bond, et leur demanda de rester en bas, ce qui ne plu pas à ses deux meilleurs amis.

Il disparut dans les escaliers, sa baguette à la main, prêt à entendre ce que Madame Tourdesac avait à lui dire.

Ron s'était levé à son tour, il fit le tour de la pièce à la recherche de quoique ce soit de suspect, mais il s'arrêta très vite quand il se rendit compte qu'a part de la poussière, il ne trouverait rien pour discréditer la vieille dame qui venait d'embarquer son meilleur ami.

Drago lui ne laissa pas tomber si facilement, si Potter faisait confiance à la vieille dame, lui aussi, mais ils devaient tous être sûr de ne rien risquer. Il alla faire un tour dans la pièce d'a côté, quand soudain il se rendit compte qu'il marchait sur un sol tâché de sang de part et d'autre de la pièce.

La vue de tant de sang le fit presque tourner de l'oeil, et pourtant il garda la tête haute pour s'avançer un peu plus dans la cuisine, une peau de serpent était étendue par terre sur le carrelage, elle était énorme.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, et il venait de découvrir la cause des angoisses de ses coéquipiers.

Il courru rejoindre les autres prêt à les prevenir quand un bruit sourd se fit entendre à l'étage.

Harry.


	6. Chapter 6 - Le serpent de l'ombre

\- Weasley, Granger, votre baguette! s'était écrié Drago en accourant dans le salon.

Ils s'empressèrent de monter les escaliers pour rejoindre l'étage et trouver d'où venait les bruits sourds qu'ils venaient d'entendre. La baguette à la main, ils étaient prêt à toute éventualité, ils prendraient part au combat qui les attendaient, aussi dangereuse puisse être la situation. Ron tenait la main de son amie lorsqu'il vît le corps d'Harry à terre, la baguette levée vers ce qui semblait être un gigantesque serpent. Le jeune homme à la chevelure rousse attrapa son ami et lui évita une morsure qui aurait pû lui être mortelle, pendant ce temps, Hermione venait d'asséner à la bête un coup de chaise qu'elle avait trouvé sur le sol crasseux.

Les quatre sorciers étaient de nouveau debouts, prêt à se battre. Le serpent semblait invincible, le coup d'Hermione ne l'avait qu'un peu amoché, si il avait été envoyé par Voldemort, ils allaient devoir faire beaucoup plus pour réussir à ne serais-ce que l'assommer. Drago tenait sa baguette face au serpent, il savait que c'était lui, le fameux Nagini, il l'avait déjà vu, il ne le connaissait que trop bien. Il tremblait, le bras droit du plus grand mage noir de tout les temps se tenait juste en face de lui, il devait agir à la hauteur des ésperances de ses camarades.

Drago lança la bataille en jetant le premier sort, avant d'être suivis par Hermione et ses amis. Les coups fusaient par delà la pièce, ils ne voyaient plus rien, chacun d'entre eux tirait à l'aveugle, en tentant de viser juste au travers des éclairs de toutes les couleurs qui jaillissaient des baguettes. Le serpent ne semlait pas reculer d'un pouce, il encaissait chaque coups un à un, avant de tenter d'atteindre les sorciers avec ses deux crocs pleins de venin.

A chaque nouvelle attaque de la bête, les sorciers reculaient, ils allaient bientôt atteindre le mur et alors plus rien ne serait possible pour eux. Drago aurait aimé pouvoir s'enfuir, il voyait ses accolytes s'affaiblir, Harry avait été touché à la jambe tandis qu'Hermione était encore fatiguée des derniers jours ou elle n'avait que trop peu dormis. Drago savait qu'il devait trouver une solution avant de les voir s'effondrer. Les éclairs verts qui transperçaient la pièce ne faisaient que faire faiblir les planches sur lesquelles ils se trouvaient, bientôt, le sol cèderait, et alors il ne donnait pas cher de leur peau. Alors Drago poussa Hermione derrière lui, et jeta un sort sur le sol, les planches s'effondrèrent et la sorcière tomba un étage plus bas, Drago cria à ron de faire de même avec Harry, les deux sorciers, à bout de souffle, n'était alors plus que deux face au "mangemort" le plus dangereux de l'équipe de Voldemort.

Drago regarda Ron, durant une demi seconde il eu l'impression qu'ils s'étaient compris. Mais c'était une demi seconde de trop, le serpent venait de lui attraper la jambe, et Drago se retrouva à terre, hurlant de douleur. Il frappa la gueule du serpent à l'aide de ses pieds, sentant la chair de son mollet céder peu à peu, il sentait les crocs de la bête s'enfonçant de plus en plus, lui brisant presque les os. Ron, sous la panique, lança un sort dont il n'avait même pas idée sur le serpent, qui lâcha la jambe de Drago regardant son assaillant avec une gueule qui aurait donné à n'importe qui l'envie de prendre ses jambes à son coup.

Ron attrapa Drago et sauta dans le trou crée par ce dernier. Il rejoignit ses deux amis et les fît tranplaner sans même prendre le temps de regarder en arrière.

Ils atterrirent violemment sur le sol d'une plage aux abords d'une forêt. Le choc de leur arrivée fût si violent que le tibia de Drago se brisa d'un seul coup, déjà affaiblit par la morsure de Nagini. Ron se précipita à ses côtés, essayant de calmer le Serpentard.

" - Hermione! Hermione dépêches toi! Hermione il va perdre sa jambe!"

Alertée par les cris des deux hommes, Hermione laissa Harry pour se jeter aux côtés de son ennemi d'enfance qui hurlait de douleur. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa jambe qui semblait vraiment mal en point, elle était cassée, c'était certain, mais les traces noirs qui jonchaient son mollet laissait paraître autre chose: Le venin faisait effet, et si elle ne faisait rien, il perdrait sa jambe.

" - Drago, Drago calmes toi. Si tu n'arrêtes pas de bouger je ne vais pas pouvoir te soigner. "

Mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire, elle pouvait très bien imaginer à quel point il devait avoir mal, elle le savait. Et elle voyait sur son visage qu'il ne controlait plus rien, il souffrait, il souffrait terriblement, les perles de sueurs coulaient sur son front alors qu'il tentait coute que coute de se canaliser et d'arrêter de hurler à la mort.

" - Hermione il faut l'aider. Trouve quelque chose, vite!

\- Je réfléchis! Ron arrête de crier. Il faut que je réflechisse..."

Elle cherchait, elle cherchait dans ses souvenirs, elle était sure d'avoir la composition des potions nécéssaires pour soulager Malefoy, elle le savait. Elle envoya Ron et Harry chercher le strict minimum pour réussir son remède, en attendant leur retour, elle monta la tente et fît allonger Drago qui s'était évanoui de douleur. Elle passa une main sur son front, il était brûlant, et elle s'inquiètait énormement. Il venait de lui sauver la vie, elle qui serait sûrement aussi mal en point que lui si il ne l'avait pas eloigné de la bataille contre Nagini et maintenant c'était à elle de tout tenter. Elle regarda son camarade, elle le détailla longuement, il semblait si paisible lorsqu'il dormait. Il n'avait plus le même visage que le jeune homme tiraillé qu'elle connaissait, elle le préférait presque comme ça, il semblait plus doux, il semblait plus calme.

" - Hermione, on a fais de notre mieux. On a pas tout mais on espère que ça suffirat."

Les deux garçons semblaient à bout de souffle, Harry souffrait de sa jambe blessé et Ron était encore erreinté après le combat dont il les avait tous sauvé. Hermione leur demanda de se reposer un peu le temps qu'elle s'attèle à préparer la potion.

Elle dû s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de réussir à concocter la parfaite potion pour le cas Malefoy. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui, lui déposant une caresse sur la joue pour tenter de le réveiller sans trop de soucis. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, et d'un seul coup elle vit son visage si paisible se transformer en une grimace de douleur, comme si il la douleur venait de le ratrapper d'un seul coup. Hermione lui donna un verre de la potion de guérison qu'elle venait de préparer, il bu d'une traite son traitement, mais elle vit que le coeur n'y était pas. Et il avait raison, c'était un fait, la potion était immonde.

Harry se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, il retrouva Hermione assise au chevet de Malefoy, elle semblait erreintée.

" - Hermione, laisse le se reposer, vas prendre l'air, tu en as besoin."

La jeune femme acquiesa et suivit son meilleur ami non sans laisser trainer un regard vers son camarade blessé.

" - Tu avais raison Hermione, et je tiens à m'excuser.

\- Non Harry, je t'ai fais confiance, c'est notre faute à tous. On ne pouvait pas prévoir ce qui s'est passé...Et puis, ça aurait pu être pire, on est tous là, on est tous vivant.

\- Je sais mais je vous ai encore mis en danger, et je m'en veux. Pour rien en plus, rien...j'y croyais pourtant, j'en étais persuadé.

\- Arrête de tout faire tourner autour de toi Harry, je t'ai déjà dis qu'on t'a suivis de notre plein gré. Arrêtes un peu de tout prendre pour toi, on est avec toi, on fait cette quête avec toi.

\- Désolé. Hermione, tu fais confiance à Malefoy?

\- Oh Harry, tu vois bien qu'il ne nous veut pas de mal. Il nous as sauvé la vie Harry...

\- Je reste persuadé qu'il est interessé. Je ne sais pas qu'est-ce qu'il veut de nous, mais je ne crois pas au gentil petit malefoy. Et je vois bien que toi, tu l'apprecies.

\- Je ne l'apprécies pas, je prend juste en compte que toute ces années on a pensé à nous, et on n'a jamais ne serais-ce qu'une seule fois pensé a ces gosses qui vivaient cote à cote avec le mal. Il a cotoyé les forces du mal toute sa vie sans avoir le choix Harry, ça n'a pas dû être facile pour lui. Tu crois vraiment que le Malefoy qu'on connait aurait quitté sa famille pour remplir une aussi grosse mission que d'infiltrer le trio qui défie Voldemort?

\- Non, et c'est pour ça que je me méfie. On lui fais confiance bien de trop vite, on ne le connait pas vraiment.

\- Ton problème Harry, c'est que tu peut être le plus mature de nous par rapport à certain sujets, mais qu'est-ce que tu peux être une enfant quand on parle de tes petites querelles à Poudlard. Il faut passer à autre chose, on est tous du même côté, que tu le veuilles ou non."

La jeune femme se leva et alla se reposer au bord de l'eau, elle ne voulait plus parler de ça avec Harry, ni avec personne d'autre. Drago les avait sauvé, et si Harry n'était pas capable de voir que le serpentard avait changé, elle ne pouvait rien pour lui.

A l'intérieur de la tente, Drago s'était reveillé. Il se sentait à bout de force, épuisé, mais il sentait aussi que sa jambe ne le faisait plus souffrir autant qu'avant. Il sentait encore qu'elle ne s'était pas complétement remise, mais au moins, il n'avait plus besoin de se tordre de douleur. Ron était assis sur son lit à deux pas du sien, il semblait pensif.

" - A quoi tu penses Weasley?

\- Oh, tu es reveillé! Ca va ta jambe? On a eu peur, elle était toute noire, j'ai bien cru que tu allais la perdre.

\- Merci, ça me rassure...Weasley, je voulais te remercier, pour tout à l'heure.

\- Pas de ça Malefoy, on va pas commençer à agir comme des adultes civilisés entre nous hein? On se remercie pas, c'était normal, et tu as fais pareil pour Hermione et Harry. Comment tu as deviné pour le serpent.

\- Dans la cuisine, il y avait une peau. J'allais vous prévenir quand j'ai entendu ce bruit...Weasley, vous vous rendez compte de ce qu'il vient de se passer?

\- Comment ça?

\- Voldemort vous à envoyé son bras droit, son plus fidèle soldat. Il savait que vous viendriez. Ce qui veut dire que nous sommes probablement surveillé, et c'est pas bon du tout. Il va falloir que nous soyons prudent, plus encore qu'avant."

Et Drago avait raison. Non loin de là, à quelques mètres de leur campement, des hommes vêtu de noirs semblaient à la recherche de quelqu'un. Les hommes avançaient au large du campement, et Hermione se tenait à quelques pas d'eux, se sentant en sécurité.

Sans savoir qu'elle avait oublié de lançer les sortilèges qui leur servait de bouclier.

Bonsoir tout le monde! Ce chapitre est un peu court, mais ce qui attend nos protagonistes donnera lieu à un long chapitre bien comme il faut!

Merci pour les reviews que j'ai reçu, ça me fait plaisir et j'espère que cette histoire continuera à vous plaire et qu'elle attirera du monde.

Bonne fin de semaine à tous!


	7. Chapter 7 - Du poisson pour les lions

Drago posa les pieds à terre. Il se sentait encore étourdis, si il se levait, il tomberait surement par terre à cause du vertige. Il regarda autour de lui, la tente était vide et il se demanda si il avait dormis longtemps ou si il venait tout juste de rentrer, à la vue de sa jambe pratiquement entièrement guérie, il se dit qu'il avait tout de même dû se reposer longuement. La marque violette qui parsemait son mollet de la cheville au genou l'aurait fait tourné de l'oeil si il avait encore été le gamin de onze ans qui avait peur de tout et n'importe quoi, aujourd'hui il avait vu tant d'horreur qu'il ne cligna même pas des yeux. La cicatrice déjà visible le restera sans nul doute jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, mais de toutes les cicatrices qu'il avait déjà, celle la serait la seule dont il n'aurait jamais honte.

Car des cicatrices, Drago en avait beaucoup. Et il ne s'était jamais vanté d'aucune d'entre elle, sauf celle qu'il s'était faite sur le gravier du manoir lors de son tout premier vol à balais. Son dos, son torse, sa nuque, ces parties de son corps qui ne faisait que lui faire honte car elles étaient le miroir de ses dernières années aux côtés de Voldemort. Elles étaient simplement le souvenir d'heures entières à s'entraîner avec les mangemorts, elles étaient simplement la raison de ses doutes et de sa carapace, de son silence et de ses tourments. Personne n'était au courant, si ce n'est ses parents et leur collègues, et Drago n'en parlerait sans doute jamais, il en avait trop honte. Bien qu'elles l'aient endurcis, elles lui avaient aussi fait beaucoup de mal, à lui et à sa mère qui était forcée de le regarder tomber à chaque mauvais sort pendant les sessions de duel au manoir, elle qui pleurait à chaque fois qu'elle bandait le corps meurtris de son seul et unique fils.

Aujourd'hui, les yeux rivés sur sa jambe, il souria. Il était fier de cette blessure, elle était la première d'une quête qu'il menait pour le plus grand bien, il avait sauvé les meilleurs espoirs de son monde, il avait risqué sa vie pour celle de trois personnes qu'il detestait mais qu'il savait important pour le futur du monde des sorciers. Il avait agis en héro le temps d'une bataille.

Apres avoir repris ses esprits, Drago se leva pour sortir de la tetnte. Le soleil battait son plein, et Drago se surpris à être admiratif du paysage qui se tenait face à lui. Les montagnes qui surplombaient le lac étaient si grandes et majestueuses, elles donnaient à cette journée un air presque serein. Drago entendait Ron et Harry derrière lui qui parlaient comme deux vieux amis qui n'avaient rien à craindre, mais Drago avait les yeux rivés sur le lac, et sur la jeune femme qui se tenait assise à son bord, les pieds dans l'eau. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Hermione de cette façon, elle n'était pas surexcitées à l'idée de donner une bonne réponse, ou anxieuse quant à leur avenir, non, elle était là, assise, les yeux levés vers le ciel, elle était paisible, pensive, calme. Et Drago l'enviait en ce moment précis, il aurait aimé pouvoir se reposer de la sorte lui aussi, mais il avait toujours mille questions sans reponses qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, ne lui laissant aucun moment de répit.

Il s'approcha lentement, sans faire de bruit pour ne pas rompre le silence presque religieux de la scène, puis il s'assit aux côtés d'Hermione, croisant les bras sur ses genoux, les yeux fixés sur les vaguelettes qui venaient s'écraser sur les pieds de sa voisine, qui ne tréssaillait même pas face à leur froideur.

" C'est beau n'est-ce pas? "

Hermione venait de parler mais Drago n'eut pas besoin de répondre, c'était une question rhétorique, evidemment que c'était magnifique.

" J'ai l'impression d'être coupée du monde ici, comme si les évènements étaient sur pause, et que nous ne risquions rien. Je sais que c'est faux, evidemment, mais ça me fait du bien de le croire. "

Drago comprenait très bien ce que la jeune femme voulait dire, il arrivait presque à ressentir la même chose, mais la menace qui menacait de leur tomber dsur la tete à chaque instant lui semblait encore trop pesante pour qu'il puisse se sentir totalement en sécurité.

" - Ta jambe à l'air d'aller mieux.

\- Ta potion à fait des miracles.

\- Comme quoi Rogue n'était pas un professeur si mauvais. "

Les deux compagnons sentaient un certain malaise qui s'installait entre eux, il était difficile pour eux trouver un sujet sur lequel converser librement. Apres des années à se detester, Drago avait encore du mal à mettre sa rancoeur de côté, et surtout, sa culpabilité. Lui qui s'était si mal comporté et elle qui l'avait toujours rembaré, leur relation avait été trop houleuse pour qu'ils reussissent à se parler comme deux amis après seulement quelques jours passés ensemble.

Et pourtant aujourd'hui Drago avait envie de bien faire, les trois amis avaient tout de même été d'incroyables hôtes, et Hermione d'une bienveillance rare envers celui qui lui avait fait tant de mal et il avait envie de prouver sa bonne foi encore et encore.

Alors Drago décidé que cette fois, il ne serait pas le jeune homme muet qui laissait les autres faire la conversation, non, cette fois, il parlerait, et il ne laisserait pas Hermione gênée par le silence pesant.

" - Tu rigoles! Rogue était un professeur hors du commun.

\- Ha oui, martiriser les élèves c'est vraiment la preuve d'un super professeur.

\- Hum, mais regardes, même Potter a finit par être bon en potionça relève du miracle! "

Hermione venait de sourire à la remarque de Drago, et il sentit ses lèvres s'étirer à son tour. C'était la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé qu'il avait vu Hermione sourire à un moment anodin d'une de leur journée, et il en était responsable.

" - Tu n'as pas tout à fait tort, mais si je peux te faire une confidence, Harry avait triché cette année là. Il n'était en rien responsable de son succès en potion.

\- Triche? Potter?! Je le savais! Ca ne pouvait pas être naturel. J'ai perdu ma place de premier de la classe a cause d'un tricheur...

\- Et bien, en vérité, c'est a cause de Slughorn, il aurait du verifier les livres qu'il laissait à disposition des élèves. Et puis, moi aussi j'ai perdu ma place de meilleure élève, crois moi, j'ai tout fait pour qu'il balance son livre, mais il n'a pas daigné m'écouter...Il est encore plus borné que moi.

\- Moi qui pensais que tu les menais à la baguette.

\- Preuve que tu ne nous connais pas. Il n'y a pas de leader, on est...complémentaire.

\- Vous avez trouvé une utilité à Weasley?"

Hermione donna une tape à Drago, il ne le prit pas mal, elle n'avait pas vraiment mis de force dans sa frappe, ce qui lui prouvait qu'elle n'était pas enervée.

Après tout, ce n'était qu'un peu d'humour.

Il sourit, en coin, bien evidemment, mais il souriait en regardant les sourcils de Granger se froncer doucement.

" - Oh aller! Si on peut même plus rigoler...

\- Ron te dira qu'il n'est rien, mais en vérité sans lui, on aurait abandonné il y a bien longtemps. Quand il est partits, on a pas su quoi faire, on était perdus. On ne peut pas avancer quand on est pas tout les trois, on arrive pas a avancer. Et même si il semble un peu nigaud sur les bords, il nous aide beaucoup, sans même sans rendre compte il résoud des enigmes sur lesquelles je bloque parceque j'essaye d'être trop logique, trop pieds à terre. Et puis, il est notre touche de légèreté aussi, la dose d'humour dont on a vraiment besoin les soirs ou tout est sombre, ou on attend d'entendre à la radio si quelqu'un qu'on connait n'aurait pas disparu tragiquement.

J'ai besoin de lui, beaucoup trop sans doute.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Quand il n'est pas là je ne suis capable de rien. J'ai un peu de mal à comprendre ce que ça peut pouvoir dire, j'ai toujours été troublée par tout ça, je n'en viens à aucune conclusion rationnelle qui me plaise.

\- Oh pitié, tout le monde voit à quel point vous vous tournez autour! Même chez les Serpentards ils en parlent. Certains ont fait des paris dès la première année, ça avait le don de m'exaspérer. "

Drago se rappelait que ses camarades s'était fais un malin plaisir de parier sur le couple dès leur plus jeune âge. Drago n'avait jamais participé à ce genre de petit jeu idiot, il detestait l'idée qu'un sang pur, aussi traître à son sang soit il, puisse s'abaisser à tomber amoureux d'une sang de bourbe, et encore plus quand cette dernière s'appelait Hermione Granger. C'était même devenu une blague entre eux, quand quelqu'un n'arrivait pas à faire le premier pas, il était très vite menacer de finir comme Weasley, un pauvre type incapable de dire à la fille qu'il aime qu'il aimerait être avec elle, même après six ans.

Hermione ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Elle n'avait jamais songé à ça, elle avait été jalouse de Lavande, certe, mais c'était simplement parcequ'elle l'éloignait de son meilleur ami. Elle n'avait jamais regardé Ron sous cet angle là, du moins, n'était pas son type d'homme, il était loin du beau et viril Viktor Krum, même si il avait pris du muscle grâce au Quidditch, et même si il avait gagné en maturité. Il était comme son frère, elle avait besoin de sa présence, elle avait besoin qu'il soit à ses côtés pour pouvoir se sentir en sécurité, comme un grand frère le ferait avec sa petite soeur. Et pourtant les paroles de Malefoy la troublait plus que de raison.

" - Tu dis n'importe quoi. Ron et Harry sont des frères pour moi.

\- Apparemment il n' y a que vous deux pour ne rien voir de tout ça, ça va même au dela, on sentirais presque la tension sexuelle entre vous quand vous vous disputez. Mais bon...

\- Oui, bien sûr, toujours plus Malefoy! Tu adores en rajouter hein?

\- C'est mon côté grandiloquent.

\- Ton côté Serpentard oui, toujours à inventer des histoires.

\- Ouaiis, en attendant, j'ai raison.

\- Pourquoi tu n'irais pas te faire cuire un oeuf Malefoy?

\- Cuire un oeuf je ne sais pas, mais je vais aller demander à tes deux amis si ils ont besoin d'aide pour aller chercher à manger.

\- Bonne initiative. "

Drago se leva, et alors qu'il avançait vers la tente, il fut stoppé par la voix de sa camarade.

" - Hé, Malefoy ... J'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour mais, je suis désolée pour tout ce qu'il t'arrive. T'es pas si serpentard que ce que je pensais, je dirais même que tu aurais fait un bon gryffondor.

\- Merci, Granger, mais rêves. "

Et lorsqu'il fût hors de la vue de la gryffondor, Drago laissa échapper un sourire. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué mais les mots de la jeune femme lui avait fait chaud au coeur. C'était un compliment qu'il n'aurait jamais cru entendre de sa vie, il était fier d'être un Serpentard, mais il avait toujours envié le courage des lions, il aurait adoré avoir le même lorsqu'il était plus jeune.

Il l'avait a prioris acquéri aujourd'hui et il était heureux de cette "nouvelle compétence", le courage, il trouvait ça fabuleux. Et c'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'il rejoignit Harry et Ron, non sans un froncement de sourcils à l'idée de devoir parler à deux personnes qu'il n'appréciait guère malgré leur quête commune.

Les deux amis étaient toujours adossés à un arbre, mais cette fois ils ne parlaient plus. Ils avaient les yeux fixés au loin, appréciant un moment de silence qui serait bientôt rompu par le Serpentard.

" Weasley, Potter, je voudrais pas déranger vos conversations sur Ô combien les peines de coeurs de Weasley sont dures à vivre mais on a rien à manger pour les jours qui arrivent alors, ça serait pas mal de s'atteler à trouver quelque chose pour nous remplir le ventre.

\- T'as faillit perdre ta jambe mais ton humour à la noix t'en a pas perdu une miette en tout cas Malefoy.

\- Ha, vous etablissiez un plan héroique pour tuer Voldemort peut être? Non, vraiment, ça m'interesse.

\- Si tu veux tout savoir, on a fait une liste des potentiels horcruxes pendant que tu te la coulais douce avec Hermione au bord du lac. T'as pas perdu la flemmardise serpentarde à ce que je vois!

\- Ron, Malefoy, on a autre chose à faire que de se disputer bêtement, on est plus à Poudlard.

\- T'as raison Harry, désolé. Allez, on va chercher à manger, j'ai le ventre complètement vide. "

C'est dans le silence que les trois garçons s'aventurèrent dans la forêt. Laissant Hermione seule sur la plage. Drago, suivant Ron et Harry, n'avait rien à dire à ses coéquipiers, il n'avait jamais été d'un naturel bavard, alors il l'était encore moins face à deux (anciens?) ennemis.

Les évènements ne les avaient pas rapprochés, au contraire. Il était compliqué pour lui d'encaisser les nouveaux choix qu'il faisait, et il était compliqué pour eux d'accepter que Malefoy les avaient rejoint. Même si l'entente restait cordiale, ils n'étaient pas devenus amis pour autant, et ils ne le deviendraient sans doute jamais.

Pour autant, ils étaient trois à se balader dans la fôret, à la recherche d'une source de nourriture, aussi faible soit elle, et aucune insulte ne fusait, aucune dispute n'éclatait, seul le silence règnait.

Et Drago appréciait ce répis. Il aimait le silence, il aimait pouvoir écouter les bruits environnant, le vent caressant les feuilles, les branches craquant sous ses pieds, le bruit des oiseaux et même les vagues qui s'écrasaient sur la plage un peu plus loin. C'était ce qui le faisait se sentir serein, et vivant.

Près d'un ruisseau, Harry s'arrêta, il s'accroupit pour ramasser un fruit rouge par terre, et se releva le sourire aux lèvres.

" Des cerises! "

Ron se précipita près de son ami, pour attraper les cerises qui tombaient une à une sur le sol boueux de la forêt, ils venaient de trouver tout un tas de petits fruits rouges qui leur permettraient au moins de ne plus marcher le ventre vide.

En attendant, Drago s'approcha de la rivière, laissant les deux amis se delecter de leur trouvaille. Il était content, mais toujours pas satisfait, ces deux idiots ne pensaient quand même pas mener une quête avec seulement quelques cerises pour se sustenter tout de même? Il était hors de question de rentrer avec seulement un sac remplis de cerises à peine mures, il voulait ramener plus, il voulait qu'Hermione puisse manger à sa faim après ce qu'elle venait de faire pour sa jambe, et surtout parceque si Granger n'était pas en forme, ils ne sortiraient jamais de cette forêt avec une nouvelle piste.

Drago n'était pas dupe, il savait que c'était elle qui menait la danse, même si Harry semblait être le chef de ce trio de lionceaux, sans elle, ils n'étaient plus rien, et sans elle, ils n'avanceraient pas. Alors Drago s'attela à trouver quelque chose de plus consistant à se mettre sous la dent, la rivière semblait propre et agitée, et Drago se demanda si il était possible que des poissons vivent au milieu de cette forêt? Il s'approcha, et ses pupilles se dilatèrent rapidement quand il aperçut le banc de poissons larges comme son poing qui nageait dans l'eau transparente.

Il fouilla sa poche prêt à degainer sa baguette et paniqua quand il ne trouva rien.

Potter avait repris sa baguette, foutu gryffondor, paré à toute éventualité.

" POTTER! WEASLEY!"

Les deux sorciers approchèrent d'un pas rapide, les baguettes levées vers Drago.

Il pensa un instant qu'ils avaient l'air bien stupide avec les traces de cerises parsemant le bas de leur visage, et les poches pleines à ras bord de fruit rouge, à l'évidence, ils avaient l'air de tout sauf d'êtres menaçants.

" - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Malefoy?

\- Des poissons, dans la rivière. Imaginez un peu un vrai repas, on peut même en garder pour plus tard! Ca nous fera le plus grand bien. "

A son grand étonnement, Harry lui lança sa baguette qu'il atrappa au vol.

" Je ne connais pas de sort pour ça Malefoy, débrouilles toi. Après tout c'est ta trouvaille. "

Drago leva sa baguette en l'air et fît le geste que lui avait appris le père d'Astoria Greengrass lorsqu'il était encore un enfant et que sa mère et lui partagaient des vacances chez la famille de ce dernier tout les étés. Drago s'entendait très bien avec Astoria et Daphnée, les enfants du couple Greengass, du moins, quand ils n'avaient pas encore atteint l'âge d'aller à Poudlard. Tout les étés, ils se retrouvaient dans le manoir de ces derniers et Drago passait des après midi entier avec Monsieur Greengrass, qui lui avait appris à pêcher et à chasser. Bien qu'il detestait chasser, horrifié à l'idée de voir la souffrance dans les yeux de l'animal, il adorait la pêche, et ça lui avait permis de canaliser sa colère plus d'une fois puisqu'il fallait être d'une patience infinie pour réussir à avoir sa proie.

Il en attrapa trois, en un peu moins d'une heure et il se sentit appaisé. Ils auraient definitivement de quoi manger ce soir, et le lendemain...Ils ne marcheraient pas en étant affamé. Ces repas étaient loin de ceux qu'il dégustait au manoir, mais ce soir, il se contenterait de ça et mangerait ses victuailles avec le sourire aux lèvres.

Sur le chemin du retour, il décida de poser une oreille sur la conversation des deux accolytes devant lui.

" - Ron, je t'ai déjà dit que j'en savais rien.

\- C'est fou tout de même d'être embarqué dans une quête sans le moindre indice. J'arrive pas à croire qu'il ne nous ait rien laissé.

\- Tant pis, on a du temps, et on ne risque rien pour le moment. On devrait profiter de ces instants pour chercher des solutions.

\- Quand on aura retrouvé la tente il faut demander à Hermione de réfléchir avec nous, elle sait toujours vers quelle direction il nous faut aller.

\- Ce qui me semble étrange, c'est toute cette histoire avec Nagini. Il a quand même laissé un horcruxe nous approcher...je comprend pas comment il a pu être si peu ... vigilent. "

Drago observa Ron qui semblait pensif. Et le serpentard se sentait perdu lui aussi, ce n'était pas le genre de Voldemort d'être imprudent, surtout pas quand sa propre "vie", ou l'une d'entre elles, en dépendait.

" - Harry...et si c'était un piège? " - avait lançé Ron, tout à coup, d'un ton paniqué.

" - Ron, tu as bien vu que oui...

\- Non je veux dire, il pensait qu'on se douterait qu'il savait qu'on irait la bas. Il pensait sans doute qu'on s'attendait donc à ce qu'une horde de mangemort nous attende non?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Ron?

\- Peut être que ça ne lui a servit qu'a nous localiser. Peut être qu'il a envoyé des gens patrouiller par ici...Il n'est pas compliqué de tracer des gens par leur transplanage..."

Drago écoutait Ron, bouche bée, le rouquin venait de toucher une corde sensible, c'était trop plausible, trop réaliste, trop concret. Il était étonné de ce qu'il venait de dire, Weasley n'était peut être pas si stupide qu'il l'avait toujours pensé.

" - Ne t'en fais pas Ron, on est en sécurité, dès qu'on est arrivé Hermione à ... "

Il se tût, un long silence s'imposa entre eux. Ils se regardèrent, interdits, paniqués.

Ils venaient tous de penser à la même chose, ils s'étaient attelés à la guérison de Drago lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés, sans penser à rien d'autre, ils n'avaient pensé qu' a sauver la jambe de ce dernier.

Puis ils étaient partis chacun de leurs côtés, ne voulant que se détendre après une épreuve compliquée...ils avaient bien mérité un peu de repos après tout.

Mais c'était dans ces moments que nous baissions tous notre garde, et que nous perdions toute vigilance. C'est alors que Drago tilta, et en un regard ils se mirent d'accord: Il fallait courrir.

Ils se mirent à courir comme ils n'avaient jamais courru. Leur temps était compté et il fallait prévenir Hermione avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Drago avait chaud, et il courrait si vite que les branches qui longeaient le chemin lui giflaient le visages une à une, lui laissant de vilaines traces qui le brûlaient, mais la douleur il s'en fichait, il se devait de courrir sans penser à rien d'autre qu'à Granger qui était seule près du lac.

Les minutes étaient si longues qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir fait cent tours de stade de quidditch, et bizarrement il ne ressentait aucune fatigue, ses pieds passaient l'un devant l'autre automatiquement, il ne pensait à absolument rien d'autre qu'à courrir.

Puis ils s'arrèterent brusquement arrivé aux abords du campement. Leurs visages horrifiés devant ce qu'ils voyaient approcher.

Ce qu'ils avaient redouté avant de courrir se voyait ici prouvé: Aucun d'eux n'avait pensé à jeter les sortilèges de protection.

Et désormais, une quinzaine de rafleurs avançaient vers Hermione, ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centaines de mètres, c'était peine perdue.

Drago pris alors une décision et se tourna vers Harry en levant sa baguette, puis d'un coup sec, lui assena un violent sortilège au visage.

Il allait rentrer à la maison.


End file.
